The Dartmouth/Boston University AIDS International Training and Research Program (AITRP) is a 5-year comprehensive program designed to provide diverse degree and non-degree training to Tanzanian scientists with the overall goal of strengthening research capacity in HIV and tuberculosis in Tanzania. This AITRP builds on an existing and successful collaboration with the Muhimbili University of Health and Allied Sciences which launched the first efficacy trial for a vaccine against tuberculosis among persons with HIV infection. Critical training needs and key research objectives have been defined for positioning Tanzanian scientists to continue to develop and apply programs to control both HIV and tuberculosis. This AITRP is based on a sequenced plan of training and subsequent research for Tanzanian colleagues who will be enrolled in programs ranging from basic science to epidemiology and evaluative clinical science. Faculty include recognized experts in international public health, health outcomes research, behavioral science, immunology, HIV, tuberculosis and TB vaccine research. The Program will enhance research capacity in innovative HIV basic science (e.g. mucosal immunity, breast milk, TB-HIV immunology) and in clinical and translational and programmatic research (e.g., evaluative clinical sciences, epidemiology, clinical trials) to facilitate the growth and development of novel research projects relevant to the prevention of HIV and tuberculosis. The Program will be closely managed by a core faculty group at the three academic institutions with extensive experience in international health training and a strong commitment to ensuring the long-term benefits of the Program for Tanzania. A detailed plan provides for increasing transfer of training and research to Tanzania over the 5-year duration of the Program and for continuous re-evaluation of Program priorities. Guidance and oversight will be provided by a Training Advisory Group with outstanding credentials in international public health. [unreadable]